1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular system for applying both friction and powertrain braking, while maintaining operational characteristics typical of friction-only braking systems.
2. Disclosure Information
Hybrid electric vehicles typically use regenerative braking to achieve enhanced fuel economy. When the vehicle's operator calls for braking, either by releasing the accelerator, or by stepping on the brake, the vehicle may be braked either regeneratively, or by friction brakes, or both. It would be desirable to provide a braking system having relatively invariant response characteristics, so that the vehicle's operator experiences braking performance as a consistent event, independent of the particular mix of friction and regenerative braking prevailing during any particular braking event.